fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. Shush yer damned pie-hole! I tink Porter might have seen it! Also, who's Andrew? Nitty 20:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OMA GOD!!!!! WHADDA WE DO?! WHADDA WE SAY?! Nitty 20:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Oh god... oh god... we're so close, I can fucking taste it! Just think, us two idiots, helping to run the most popular Fallout website ever!!! Nitty 20:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Right.Also,when you do get adminship,i have a smal favour to ask of you. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I was hoping you could at least do something to get more peoplein this site without upsetting aussie (Ausir,i like to call him Powir as well).But you probably wont. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Right,also,i need to know how active you will be after obtaining adminship so i know what times i have to go on editing sprees and make pages on the 500+ items we still dont have pages for such as the Thermobaric Rocket Launcher and LASER B33MZ! weapon found on a certain troll. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I am drinking magners,the effect will kickk in in about 3 minutes,ok?Also,good luck with the adminship,for all you know,you might need it. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) T'was the oral sex, wasn't it? Anyway, why don't you give Bagel guy an invite? Nitty 21:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Who the hell is the bagel guy? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How about 'no'? Spoon 21:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) But you made him out to be this cool guy, the one who ruined your life by introducing you to the Vault, and, indirectly, to me. Nitty 21:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Andrew? Me, Andrew?--Andrew LePage 21:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) That's about all he did. I don't really like him that much. It's all an act. Spoon 21:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) NOT YOU, ANDREW! Spoon 21:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ohmygawd i am so confused!--Andrew LePage 21:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... ahiight. Whaddya think happened to Porter? We still aren't admins, but he sounded like he was about to say yes. Nitty 21:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::mAybe hes waiting,if it helps my brother can log on and give feedback,although it will probably not be good feedback. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think he wants Ausir to make the descision. Spoon 21:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Which means we're royally fucked. Nitty 21:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Does Ausir not like you guys?--Andrew LePage 21:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No, he's just not a kind and forgiving soul. Nitty 21:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I hate ausir. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) haha--Andrew LePage 21:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty, don't worry. We have Grizzly and possibly Porter on our side. Spoon 21:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :As well as half of the fucking vault community,if ausir denies you adminship,then he will be fucking stupid. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, mum's being stupid again. She brought home this little thing she's calling a computer, but never bothered to figure out that it uses that "Internet Sharing" bullshit. Apparently, she can't understand that "IT CAN'T FUCKING CONNECT TO A ROUTER." really means "IT CAN'T FUCKING CONNECT TO A ROUTER." Nitty 22:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe I can convince her to use the little one... it has this disgustingly small touchpad, and no PowerPoint or Word. If I can convince her that I need those, I might never need to leave again... Anything happen while I was gone? Nitty 22:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, we're still kicking here, baby Hmm... do you know anything about Internet Sharing? Where one computer has to connect to another that's already connected to the Internet? Nitty 22:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Just checked it on mine. "Set up an ad-hoc network. Note: must be within 10 feet." Fuck that. I'll buy a new one if I have to. Wanna cyber? Those cold eyes... that toned chest Must... stop... thinking... Nitty 22:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I figured that out a while ago, but my JavaScript isn't reporting any problems... Such technincal knowledge... what a turn on... And the little one doesn't even have it. Nitty 22:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) That's why I'm crossing them out. They're stupid. Nitty 22:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And all the tabs in the Preferences section, and the edit toolbar... FUCK ME! Although, I can't even upload images before the script turns off. Nitty 22:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hearken! I hath herd thou doth enjoy Kips of the Mud! Nitty 22:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Iffen I could upload a picture of Carmen Sandiego, I would. Nitty 22:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) HOLY FUCK ITS EYES ARE GLAZED OVER. Nitty 22:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe I should get around to playing Oblivion. Nitty 22:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The Holy Yahtzee says it needs Assault Rifles. Nitty 23:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Don't they already have nukes? Nitty 23:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, you expect me to fly over there and have hot, gay, loving sex with you right now? I'm fucking 14, I'm not leaving the country yet! Nitty 23:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Obviously. There's the whole matter of starting a life in England first, then there's housing costs, and jobs, and planes, and taking shit for being an American... But I'll do it. Nitty 23:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Anything for you, Spoony. Well, you don't have self-obsessed Democrats and Republicans fighting each other in the streets. You have Rats fighting over Pubs. Nitty 23:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You have tea. Not that "iced" shit, real tea. I'd move to England just for that. Well, tea, and you. Nitty 23:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You do? I hate coffee. Nitty 23:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, V-V day. Victory in the Vault. If I kiss you, I apoligize in advance. WE will be a part of the biggest Fallout site around! Nitty 23:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) So close...! With Porter and Grizzly on our sides, and with Dude and Lao's stirring speeches, I can see no other possible outcome! Nitty 23:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Then we'll be stuck here. Hmm... stuck here with Spoony... mmmmmuuurrrr... Nitty 23:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) There ya go! I'll stop with the sexings talk now. Nitty 23:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I swear that I will work to serve the good of the United States, bang every secretary behind my wife's back, and still be regarded as better than both Bushes. Hmm... nah. Nitty 23:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. And if, by some unforseen circumstance, we lose, we still on for the pity sex? Nitty 23:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ahghhhggrraghagrraghagha... IT buuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnsssssssssss... Nitty 23:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) So, whaddya think Spence's gonna do when he meets his first Reaver? Nitty 23:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooooh fuck. They're updating Wikia. Maybe that's good, maybe that's bad. Nitty 00:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... well, you all ready to be getting back to school? Knowing that you've got a new friend/lover who knows more about you than they do? I can't wait to start beating fools upside the head with murder-mystery novellea. Nitty 00:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I'm scared. Before, I could beat fools upside the head with murder-mystery novella. Now, they'll be beating me over the head with rubbish bins. Nitty 00:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I do have you guys to turn to for emotional support. Nitty 00:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh good grief. You and me together, again?! If the Universe had to make it any more obvious, we would have been drugged and had each other's name tattooed onto the back of our eyelids. Nitty 00:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That we've shattered her psyche, or that something bad happened to her? Nitty 00:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) D'you remember Amy McGregor? The same sort of thing happened to her. The user shows up, stays a while, then leaves forever. Bayo probably stayed for a good long time because she made friends here. Zombie coming back might have been the catalyst for her to leave. I miss her. Nitty 00:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Now that he has Marris, maybe Zombie will stay away. Maybe Bayo will come back... I still love her... Nitty 00:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Werewolfsucksdicks? Nitty 00:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC)